I. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed in this application generally relate to a project management tool for applying architectural design standards to provide time, cost, and content control over building design projects.
II. Background of the Invention
The design and construction of complex building projects typically require an immense effort in coordinating a multitude of skilled professionals representing various disciplines and functions. Program Managed Design (PMD) is a technique that incorporates the concept of a graph-topology-based data structure to manage complex building design information in a variety of forms ranging from text to database elements to graphic items such as Computer Aided Design (CAD) drawings. PMD maintains data continuity through the facility design process yielding value to a project in three main forms: 1. determining all major design criteria for a given building construction project early on by leveraging off of a comprehensive database of architectural design standards that apply to the project, 2. ensuring design criteria are fulfilled through the design and construction phases of the project by linking programmatic criteria with design elements to ensure responsiveness of the design to the programmatic requirements, and 3. making “contract document” data available at the beginning of a project by merging current construction cost data with details of final project specifications derived from the building schematic drawings.
In short, PMD streamlines and emulates the entire design and construction of a building project by providing a process by which a building is first built “in data” and then transformed into “bricks and mortar.” PMD represents a dramatic improvement in the “business process” of Architectural Design and Construction. Design elements are reliably defined during the earliest stages of construction planning allowing for the quantification of the cost and time performance benchmarks for these elements making them available to be audited throughout the course of a project. The name “Program Managed Design” is derived from the fact that the “programmatic” information that is the foundation for design projects is leveraged as a tool to support project management.